


Martini

by romanticalgirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Hornblower RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The martini shot is the last shot of the day</p><p>Originally posted 12-28-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Martini

**Author's Note:**

> The martini shot is the last shot of the day
> 
> Originally posted 12-28-06

Ioan knocks softly on the door to Jamie’s hotel room, leaning against the wall beside it. Everyone else is still down at the set shooting pick up shots. Andrew’s been careful – knowing this was going to be tough on everyone – and so he’s kept them all busy the rest of the afternoon. 

Except Jamie. Except Ioan.

He knocks again a little harder and turns, leaning his forehead against the door. “Jamie?” He pauses, breathes even though the air feels too thick in his lungs. “Jamie? Let me in?”

The lock clicks and Ioan exhales, turning the knob and easing into the room. Jamie’s sitting on his bed, hair tugged back in a ponytail away from his face. His suitcase sits on the top of the bureau and Ioan tries hard not to look at it. “Andrew’s kicked me off the rest of the day. N-not doing so well, I guess. Missing m-my lines.”

“What’s left to shoot?”

“Not much. H-have to do the…the book end things with Robert.” He sits on the bed, a fair distance from Jamie. “Robert was nice about it, though he told me you’re supposed to wait until after you finish a movie to start shagging your co-star. Other…otherwise it gets h-hard.”

“Did you tell him it was already hard and that’s why the shagging started?”

The laugh chokes out of him and he falls back on the bed, turning his head to look up at Jamie. “Gonna miss you like fuck, Bamber.”

“Gonna miss the fucking, Gruffudd.” He slides down so he’s lying beside Ioan, propped up on his elbows and smiling down at him. “Hey.”

Ioan works hard to smile, though his heart’s stuck somewhere in his throat, cutting off his air. “H-hey.”

“It’s all right, you know. Was a good time all around, and we’re still friends, yeah?”

Ioan nods, unable to keep from reaching up and pushing a long strand of hair back behind Jamie’s ear. “Always friends.”

“And I imagine now and then we’ll run into each other at the pub? Treat each other to a pint?”

“Course we will.”

Jamie leans in, his blue eyes warm and serious and so familiar and right that it hurts to look in them. “Not over, Ioan. Not until we say so.” He kisses him, soft and sweet like a promise. “Right? Doesn’t matter what the films say. All illusion anyway, those are. This is real.” He kisses him again, harder this time, his tongue teasing Ioan’s warmly. “We’re real.”

Ioan nods, sliding his hand back from Jamie’s cheek to bury it in his hair. He can feel the hard pulse of Jamie’s blood against his thumb and the answering hardness in Jamie’s cock as he inches closer, their bodies tangling as easily as hair and fingers and tongue. 

Ioan breathes Jamie in as they move together and move apart, clothes and skin and tongues and fingers and everything in between. He reminds himself that it’s real as they touch, as Jamie slides inside him, as they come together and fall apart. They curl up in Jamie’s bed, surrounded by the remnants of him leaving, and Ioan stares at the open suitcase. 

Jamie's going, but going doesn't mean gone, and gone doesn't mean over. He smiles against Jamie's shoulder and moves in closer. "Gone isn't over," he whispers.

Jamie shakes his head and murmurs softly, words and breath warm as they stir Ioan's hair. "Not even close."


End file.
